Anaesthetize Me
by TheEbonyRaven
Summary: Sometimes fate is harsher to those who truly deserve it, more often than not its harsher to those who don't. Avalanche is about to learn nothing stays the same and nobody truly stays dead. YuffieVincent. Ignores DoC but not AC. Rating may go up to M later
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Fingers danced lightly over the hundreds name plaques as he wondered down the hallway, the soft eerie glow of the stasis chambers lighting the maniacal smile he was known for. He seemed proud and awed by the human specimens floating within the green slime, their bodies stripped to the flesh and surrounded only with the necessary tubes.

It was clear this man felt at home here, felt complete here; he had made this place and the monstrosities within. It had even been surprisingly easy for him to start over again. After all the Geostigma had marked out his victims well. Even though they were now all healed records of every infected soul were kept and the WRO were no better than his former employees for keeping hold of such lists.

His eyes brightened and his teeth flashed white as he stopped proudly before three stasis chambers; these were his collector's items, his pride and joy. The first chamber was occupied by a small slender teen, no more than fifteen from a glance, the girls eyes were firmly shut but a look of unease was plastered on her sleeping face. Long loosely braided brown hair floated around her and from the look of her stunted growth she'd been here for months at least. He tapped the name plaque lightly before moving onto the next chamber; his interest in the girl being only who she was. This child had never been contaminated with Geostigma. She was of no practical use, she was a trinket.

The second chamber also held a female only this one appeared to hold the oldest of his three collector's items, the women being at least twenty five. She was tall but flawlessly curved with a frame built for warmth and fighting, a mother's build, even after the stasis abuse. Although almost as if to spite her beauty the women floated a little uneasily, like her mind was fighting to be awake but was unable to push away the drug induced slumber he had forced upon her. He felt a wicked grin slip to his lips as he imagined her internal struggle. She jostled slightly in the tank and he watched her long black hair flail around in the gloop, his eyes transfixed for a moment as her body moved. Alas even as a hot blooded male the busty women did not hold his attention for long for she too failed to contract Geostigma. She was merely a much prettier trinket.

Taking his final few steps he stopped in front of his favourite tank, this was his prize by name and by nature. He found himself instinctively stood closer to the chamber glass than before, his eyes roaming the face of the third woman before sweeping over her body checking every tube attached into the woman. The third tank held a woman in her early twenties and aside from her apparent malnutrition she could have been an exotic beauty, with dark ebony hair floating around her face lazily. She was built to be small and agile though her frame seemed abnormally slender like every piece of her skin was moulded to it; leaving her muscles taught and her breasts pert. Her face was the only one of the three that was full of serenity as she slept. Although the bruises that marred her flesh where the tubes entered her body stated her serenity was false. This women was more than a trinket, this woman had a practical use; she had contracted the Geostigma in times long past.

As if of its own accord his voice broke the silent hum of the hallway "Lucky Girl…" his was deep but refined, a man of knowledge it seemed. And this man was certainly known for his knowledge, this was the same man who was known for murdering minds and disfiguring bodies, he was known for keeping secrets and hiding his true nature, he was known for his evil brilliance and lack of social caring, he was a man known for many things, but Hojo was not a man known for staying dead.

* * *

**_Authors Note:  
_**_I'd really love to hear the opinions people have so far, I know it's only a prologue but normally I usually just write fluffy one shots and I decided to try my hand at something a little deeper and a little darker (I hope) and I want to know what people think. I may or may not try my hand at writing a lemon scene in this fic too; hence the mature rating. I don't have a beta and I do try to check my writings so forgive obvious errors please._

_Anyway there's only a rough idea behind this and I'm writing it on a whim at 2am in the morning. I've read plenty of "Avalanche Member Gets Experimented On" fics and I'm hoping mine will bring something new to the genre. Enjoy and review please!!_


	2. Finishing Touch

**Finishing Touch**

His whole base was fairly disturbing but the large lab was far worse than the stasis corridors in terms of creepiness. Hojo was a meticulous man by nature and so the lab was kept spotless and sterile. Inhumanly so. The white lights threatened to burn the retinas of every soul wandering within their range. Everything about the place screamed artificial, the tables were made of sleek shiny metal and every window had been covered and sealed with the same material. There was nothing natural about this room and that was probably why Hojo appeared to mimicking the Cheshire cat as he entered.

The silence of the lab was prominent as his footsteps echoed loudly. He had just stepped through the growing gap in the iris door, clearly too impatient to wait for it to fully open. The volume of his steps only increased in parallel to his pace as he strode over to the paperwork desk on the far side of the lab. His finger slammed forcefully down on the black intercom button, his impatience easily clear despite the smile still on his lips.

"Xander bring me subject 1311… Oh and for your sake you had better keep her fully anaesthetized this time. You do know I so hate having to deal with live ones." his tone of voice switched from annoyed to disturbingly hollow in mere moments it took him to pause. The shift would make a lesser man piss his pants. However it was only a little more than a little disconcerting to the young man on the other end of the intercom.

Nonetheless the answering voice was soft respectful, but not weak, a follower's voice. "Yes of course Mr. Hojo. She'll be right there." One could almost place a face to the voice just from the tone. Sturdy but knowledgeable, probably with a strong chin and glasses. Of course that wouldn't be far wrong. Xander Wilson was an average sized man who'd only acquired muscles from lugging Hojo's subjects about. His hair was shock blonde and fell in a messy unkempt scientist mess to his ears; the perfect lab assistant in both looks and attitude it seemed.

Of course none of this was Hojo's focus as he found himself impatiently pacing down the row filing cabinets. He was running out of time and he knew it, his prizes had been missing for over six months now and it wouldn't be long till their 'friends' finally found some sort of link between the disappearances of them and the other Geostigma victims. Of course the other victims would only vanish for a day or so a reappear in hospitals elsewhere under the illusion they'd collapsed and been helped.

With pure scientist determination he realised his worries didn't matter right now, this was her last visit and he needed to be in the right frame of mind for it. Perfection was the only option. Then and only then could he set them free…

With a renewed sense of purpose, a small sense of excitement, he quickly shifted through the records, snatching open the right filing draw first of course. He pulled out her abnormally large folder and spread it across the desk. Hojo had to make sure he finished every one of his improvements this time, despite the damage it could cause. He had no more time for interruptions and slip ups.

Hojo's eyes scanned the file for only seconds, apparently he was only bringing previous memorised information to the front of his mind. He easily knew what he needed to do, it was more a case of being careful. Satisfied he was right he turned to face the operating table at the other side of the lab. Checking visually it was ready for her arrival before he wandered around the room collecting samples and tools. Placing them all, in large amounts, on the equipment table. He always did like to be prepared…

* * *

Xander couldn't help but find himself staring as the mako mix drained from the stasis tank; he was watching intently as remnants dripped languidly from the curves of the woman's that was held within. Sure he was a professional worker but he was also human and he had to admit that two of the prettiest women he'd ever seen were being stored right next to each other; floating and naked, very, very naked.

With an almost regretful sigh he looked away and down to the large hand held remote panel in his hands. He clicked the last button, allowing the system to pump her body full of numbing sleeping agents before removing all the tubes automatically. He couldn't risk her waking up this time and he personally knew it hurt when those tubes were pulled free.

As the circular tube of the stasis chamber rose into the ceiling Xander threw one last glance to ''s untouched form in her stasis chamber. He finally tucked the remote panel into his lab coat and turned back to the naked girl laid prone on the bottom of her open chamber. With a sense of nonchalant repetition he threw a white sheet over her form and easily lifted her slight weight into his arms. With sturdy steps he began carrying the woman towards another meeting with the devil. Even Xander had to admit that man was evil…

* * *

There were many things that could bring a smile to Hojo's face and not many of them were pleasant. Seeing Xander strap his specimen to the operating table with thick metal belts was one of them. Hojo was well aware of what she could do before and now. The chains were a precautionary measure for even in drug induced sleep she could be dangerous.

He watched every belt as it was tightened with a meticulous eye; mostly he was watching his lab assistant for any signs of defection. It was in his nature to be paranoid, he'd died several times already. Satisfied with Xander's work he nodded his head towards the younger man, signifying he could leave. Of course Hojo was only waiting for him to reach the door before giving him another task. He did like to give his help false hope for some time off. It made them compliant.

Without even looking at Xander again Hojo's voice called out with perfect timing just as the iris door began to close. "Oh and Xander, don't forget to release the last 15 subjects. It's time we were moving on…" Hojo's ears were granted with a 'Yes Sir' before the iris door fully closed and Hojo's attention turned quickly back to the form laid on the table. No longer concerned with Xander of the other subjects.

With a flourish he ripped the white sheet from her body and threw it to the ground, ignoring the rustle it made in the silent lab. He took a moment to observe the belts securing her, before finally removing a few around her ribs since they would be in the way of his work. The small risk was worth what he would achieve. The more Hojo thought about his work on this particular specimen the more he found urge to grin. There was even a sense of deranged laughter in his voice as he spoke to her unconscious form.

"The Empress of Wutai laid bare and bleeding before me, worthless Shinra scum, wasn't that what you called me? The irony now is beyond even my mind Miss Yuffie." His words were followed by raising his fist into the air and slamming it down with considerable force onto one of her thin arms. He watched quietly with a small smile as the angry yellowing bruise began to show on her skin. His balled fist uncurling to grab a nearby clipboard and pen. Despite all his movements his eyes never left her figure, even as his hands blindly recorded her body's reaction on paper.

"It seems you're still not the healing sort Miss Kisaragi. No problem, I can fix that like I fixed the rest of your pitiful impurities. White Rose is seems you were not…."

Dropping the clipboard onto the table it came from he circled to the other side of the table, snapping sterile gloves onto his hands as he walked. He stopped so he was stood between her left side and the equipment table, in the prefect working place. Silently he reached out for an abnormally sharp scalpel and what appeared to be a metal four pronged square clamp. He didn't even blink as he turned his attention back to her completely naked form the bruise now rushing into the healing phase and turning purple.

He acted with practised ease and no sign of regret as sliced the skin open above her lowest left rib. Blood oozed quickly from the wound as soon as the skin split, her supple flesh proved no resistance and split like butter from her side all the way to her middle. Finally leaving a bloody wound about 6 inches long. However even that didn't seem to be big enough for Hojo for he soon placed all four edges of the metal camp in the fresh wound, pressing a button on its top and watching as clamp expanded making the gash almost as wide as it was long. Leaving a large unnatural square wound, muscle visibly twitching within, on her once flawless side.

Of course blood began to leak everywhere and Hojo found himself swabbing at the wound with sterilised cloth just to be able to see the muscle underneath. He wasn't cleaning for long because his previous improvements kicked in and the blood vessels began to close. Yuffie may not have been healing as well as he hoped externally but internally her enhancements worked perfectly. This of course was something he already knew; which is why the clamp was coated in poison efficiently stopping the wound from closing around it.

Able to see his work once more, and ignoring the blood now smeared down her side, he removed the swab and reached onto the equipment table beside him, slippery bloody hands clumsily grasping a sample tray and the chisel like tool within it. With nonchalance he wiped her blood down his lab coat, before finally and now firmly taking the chisel like tool in his hand. His other hand reached into the sample tray pulling glowing green fragments of what appeared to be materia into his palm.

Hojo grasped the fragments tightly in a closed hand before using the other to ram the chisel through the muscle above her ribs and into the bone. The crunching sound echoed clearly around his lab as a chip was created in her bone. With amazing speed Hojo quickly removed the chisel before using his other hand to smash a single materia fragment into the newly created gap. He watched simply as the bone healed around the foreign object followed shortly by the muscle as it healed around the bone.

He repeated the process with several more materia fragments and just as much force. It seemed Hojo was determined not to stop until the wound was healing too quick for him to carry on. And he could move pretty fast. By the time Hojo has finished with his rib work he'd inserted and entire smashed materia into her bottom left rib. And as soon as he sprayed the poisons' antidote on the clamp the square wound began to heal around the instrument.

Hojo soon found himself having to rip the clamp from the rapidly closing the wound, causing a new set of wounds in her skin as blood spurted violently from four prong shaped holes. The mess only lasted for a few seconds before the skin reclosed. Within minutes the gash was flawlessly healed leaving no sign of his work. He was being clever this time, no ugly scars like he'd left with Valentine.

He blindly reached for one of twenty odd multicoloured needles lying on the second shelf down of the equipment table. These were all finishing doses of his perfect formulas and every single one had to be administrated properly and slowly, but thankfully in no particular order. He dangled the full needle in front of his eyes, blood smearing his fingerprints on the glass. Recognition filled his eyes as he spoke and his lips twitched into another teeth baring smile.

"Oh we have a nice one to start with this time; your final mako dose, to your simple mind Miss Kisaragi it means just a 'slight' burning pain… Shame really I was personally hoping to start with formula x49, that was does make you twitch so wonderfully. You're awfully lithe after all..."

The sarcasm in his haunting deep voice was evident as he spoke to her unhearing form. Hojo found he often couldn't help himself. After all he held all the cards right now, alongside a rather large selection of needles and materia fragments. Yuffie on the other hand held nothing, not even her own body. It was all his and boy was Hojo going to enjoy finishing this project. Even if he had to release her and his other two prizes after. Damn Avalanche…

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**_Sheesh was this awful to write. Firstly I'm not a doctor, I'm a games design student, and I have no idea what muscles are where. I do know there are muscles in/around your ribs so I'm sticking with that. Call it creative license._

_Secondly I had two ways to take this first chapter, I considered flashing back to before they were captured, I consider switching straight to the rest of avalanche (which is the next chapter) but instead I decided to fuel Hojo's evil a little more (and answer some questions.)_

_I'm not quite happy with the way this chapter came out, it seems too analytical to me but then it is in Hojo third person. I just hope it came across as dark rather than gory…I still have no Beta, so forgive any mistakes I missed._

_Anyway you'll be glad to know Vinnie's in the next chapter!_  
_Review please, I like to hear your opinions and constructive criticism! I'll be replying to my first three reviews soon too!_

_Oh and Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII (duh) Xander, in his nerdy glory, however is all mine!_


	3. Emotionally Spent

**Emotionally Spent**

It was obvious to anyone that the air in seventh heaven bar was tense and considering the current activities of the four men sat within it was no wonder there were no customers. Their very presence and attitude seemed to make people piss themselves before getting through the door.

The most threatening man was sat on the serving side of the bar counter, his oversized sword laid in front of him as he almost maliciously polished the blade. His hands moving so fast he threatened to melt the metal beneath, or at the very least burn the cloth. He seemed to be venting some unknown anger which was hidden in his mako blue orbs. This man was Cloud Strife and he was not in the best of moods.

The only other blonde patron in the bar seemed to be the only one not touching a weapon. Nevertheless a large spear lay against the chair at his side. He seemed strangely happy enough to sit on the opposite side of the bar to Cloud. Of course anyone would sit there when they were blind drunk; a large and mostly empty bottle of amber liquid sat in front of the man, and several empty shot glasses lined the table. This Pilot was Cid Highwind and he was good enough to admit being drunk didn't help his mood.

The third man in the bar was by far most sinister looking, with ebony hair and garnet eyes. Just from appearance he could have been a demon in disguise, shrouded in a long red cloak with a buckle covered leather monstrosity underneath. He seemed to be playing with, or rather rearranging, the materia in his three barrelled gun. He could have almost been fondly examining the orbs if it weren't for the harsh look in his cold eyes or the fact his lips were drawn into a visible frown line. This man, or monster as he prefers, was Vincent Valentine.

The only other man in the bar was a huge hulking mass of man. He seemed to be sat alone at a table between the Bar counter and Valentine's table. The frustration was easily readable on his face and he seemed to have trouble sitting still or occupying himself. Adjusting his gun arm had lost his interest weeks ago and so had pointless fiend slaughter. It was this man, Barret Wallace who smashed a table in anger; his human fist pounding into the flimsy wood and splitting it down the middle causing the other three men to break the tense silence.

"What the fuck man? You trying to fucking kill me?" Cid's gruff voice easily cut through the silence that had been hovering over the bar.

"She's not going to be happy about that. Not happy at all." Cloud was the next to speak, his tone nonchalant but still lighter than his haunted expression.

"I highly doubt this is the correct way to vent your anger…" Vincent's velvet voice easily interjected, trying to keep the situation calm.

"Well shit, you even made me spill my drink!" Of course Cid had other ideas about calm as he easily went on to antagonise Barret further, words spilling from his lips with little thought. He was not at all bothered by the argument he was starting, Cid wanted to vent his anger.

Finally Barret snapped again and the group were silenced by another slam as he smashed his booted foot into the already destroyed table. He had effectively cut off all further replies and he was clearly annoyed. His deep voice vibrated with anger as he spoke.

"Shut the hell up! Six months, Strife! Six whole months and you sit there talking like they're gonna waltz through the door and bitch at me about a damn table!" his breathing had gotten heavier with each word and he seemed ready to shoot at Cloud, especially since his gun arm was shaking lightly.

This of course was a movement which did not go unnoticed by Vincent, who had casually reached for his cure materia; slotting it into the first slot of his gun. This was probably not going to end well and the ex Turk had a habit of being prepared. Especially when he'd been in this situation countless times before over the past few months.

"We have nowhere else to look Barret. We just have to believe in them and trust they're safe." Cloud's voice was hollow as he spoke, like repeating a statement said far too often. There was little hope in his voice or his eyes and it showed, apparently his previous nonchalance was faked for the others benefit.

The lack of hope seemed to anger Barret even more, who threatened to smash the table yet again, but he was surprisingly cut off by Cid. Cid who had emptied the last of the amber liquor from the bottle and smashed it down on the counter. His voice talking through the burning of his throat, covering his hurt with hoarse tones.

"For fucks sake Strife, two of them aren't even adult and the other. Well, Shit, the other is sentimental. She'd die of fucking heart break if either one of those two kids kicks the bucket."

"Neither Tifa or Yuffie are incompetent…" Vincent's voice was the only normal toned one amongst them. He hadn't raised his voice in anger in fact he sounded just as velvet-ly detached as he normally did. Although his words seemed to end the squabble it also seemed to draw all the animosity of the room towards him. And Vincent quickly became the receiving party of three ruthless glares.

It took Vincent only a second to figure out he had spoke the Taboo; he had been the only one to say the girls names in a long while, after the first month the group had just referred to them in gender or vague terms. Almost like speaking of them would keep them away longer. It was a stupid reaction but the men hadn't known what else to do, their searches were fruitless and they were emotionally spent.

With a resigned inward sigh Vincent, holstered his gun in an attempt to show he was not being hostile. Although neither of the three men lowered their glares they did look less likely to jump him for speaking again. He hid his mouth further into his cloak before speaking only to be cut off by the annoying sound of the radio; a radio which was quickly turned up by Cid upon hearing the words 'Silent Stigma'.

"Three more 'Silent Stigma' victims have been found on the roadside today. Just outside of Edge. Although all three ladies were alive they were assessed as slightly worse for wear and were taken away from the scene to the WRO base hospital. Unfortunately our reporters were asked to leave before we could get the full story but we do have an exclusive and we can tell you that there were two dark haired women and a small brown haired teenager. One woman seems to be of Wutai descent and the other two victims appear Midgarian. We urge anyone still missing loved ones to contact the WRO's helpline, especially if any of these women match their description. And now onto other…"

The radio was cut off abruptly as a shot rang through the bar and the little piece of equipment slid off the table and onto the floor crackling from the single well aimed bullet wound. The shooter easily drawing all the attention to his red eyed self as he spoke.

"Get hold of Reeve… Now."

* * *

Reeve massaged the bridge of his nose angrily as he watched medical staff rush back and forth between three rooms. He was stood leant against the opposite wall to the rooms. His dark blue suit looking crinkled and his mood appearing defeated. Reeve was a logical man and as far as he could tell none of the 'Silent Stigma' victims had anything in common aside for Geostigma. And that had been cured years ago.

He couldn't for the life of him figure out how three, perfectly healthy, girls had been snatched by the 'silent stigma' when not a single one of them to his knowledge was recorded as having Geostigma. Nor had the silent stigma kept anyone for longer than a few days. His friends had been gone for 6 months. Something was not right here and by the state they turned up in there was going to be four very highly strung gentlemen at his door.

Reeve hadn't even bothered to call the other members of avalanche. The news would alert them soon enough and Reeve needed to time to treat the three medically. If Avalanche arrived here to see their own like that, there would be hell to pay to everyone within a fifty mile radius. With a almost pained sigh Reeve chanced a glance at his watch; he gave it another half an hour till they were pounding down the door.

Reeve closed his eyes and took a moment to firm his resolve and feel relief not despair. Satisfied he was in the right state of mind he headed off to the first window. None of the girls had awakened yet and probably wouldn't any time soon but he felt the need watch over them. Even if seeing them laid still like the dead made him feel sick with worry, even as it made another deeper part of him angry. Very angry. He couldn't understand how someone or thing could take two proud, strong, beautiful women and one young girl and do this to them.

Squashing the anger Reeve's eyes scanned the first room, Tifa's room. She was the most easily recognisable in terms of before and after. Her build was still the same but she looked to be starved. Or at the very least badly fed. The red dress she'd been wearing was apparently too big for her form now and was constantly being readjusted by the medical staff who bustled around her. Her hair was longer than ever and tumbled over the bed. She was filthy from being dumped on the roadside, but thankfully she suffered only few cuts. The worst part was her eyes, they were shut at the moment but the medical check showed a Mako glow behind her wine coloured orbs. Tifa had Mako poisoning, the Shinra enhancement sort.

Reeve watched with emotions bubbling behind his eyes as the staff inserted a high protein drip into Tifa's arm only to have her body reject it via the mako. With a quite shake of his head he switched his gaze and stepped over a few steps to the second window. This one was Marlene's. The poor little tyke had been so malnourished that her normal teenage growth seemed to have stopped. She was short, shorter than Yuffie, and her form was small and breakable. She was the least medically hurt but somehow Reeve was sure she'd be the one with long lasting scars. She'd never grow how she should now; always being a little shorter or a little thinner than she should be. Marlene looked like one of the refugee children he'd had re-homed. She looked emotionally dead even asleep and her dress was torn and dirtied, like she'd been battered.

He allowed himself a small amount of hope and belief in good as he looked at Marlene. She showed no signs of Mako poisoning. All her tests were thankfully clear. She had returned to them in a better condition than they had hoped. He took this moment of hoping to really ready himself for the third and final window; this one he hated the most because he remembered Yuffie working for him and he couldn't help compare the two Yuffie's mentally. As he took the final few steps he felt his heart snap again for all three women.

Yuffie was laid violently still on the hospital bed, she was dressed in her crimson Wutian ceremonial dress and a small silver crown was buried carelessly in hair that would be much too long for her liking. Her clothes, though dirtied, were probably the least harmed part of her. Yuffie was covered top to toe in bruises, bruises that seemed to heal themselves slowly, and were already yellowing. The worrying part was any time the medical staff tried to attach an IV or test her blood her body would heal before they could. So that brought about two disturbing questions; why did her body heal so fast? And why were those bruises lasting so long?

The questions had lead to more testing and observations and it came to light Yuffie to sported her own pair of glowing silver eyes. She'd been poisoned also, but apparently in a higher dose, which almost explained the healing.

He took a few steps back, back to leaning on the wall he was leaning on before. This time watching as the medical staff finished cleaning the wounds and dirt from the girls and leaving them to rest. It was going to be a long worrying wait till they woke up. And the rest of avalanche hadn't even got there yet…

* * *

Crash.

Smash.

Crack.

"Reeve if you don't open this fuck ass door Vincent's gonna shoot the shit out of your pansy base." Cid seemed to be the only one able to trust his vocal cords. Two other avalanche men stood silent each looking visibly livid as Barret speechlessly smashed repeatedly against Reeve's office door.

Boom.

Bang.

"We ain't fucking kidding Reevey boy" Cid's voice cut over the sound of hinges whining and footsteps approaching.

"Well I can't well open the door if I'm not in there…You're early by the way" Reeve's calm voice seemed to stop all action in the hallway as four pairs of eyes came to rest on him. Reeve thankfully had a strong stomach and managed to keep a straight face as he spoke, his words trying to lighten the air to no avail.  
"I take it you need a new Radio?"

He paused for a few moments waiting for a reply only to find none; each of the men were looking at him with a varying degree of annoyance, waiting to be told whether the girls had been found. And so with a heavy heart he nodded his head answering the silent question he was being asked.

"Follow me then gentlemen…" without another word Reeve turned on his heel and gestured for them to follow. Not really caring if they did or not, he'd had enough mental strain for the day and this was not going to go well any way he looked at it.

The four men crowded around windows easily, each peering in on the still sleeping occupants and each one seeming relived in some way. Which Reeve counted as a blessing because he hated to think how they would have reacted earlier. After all Reeve was a leader and a clever man, he'd done what was in everyone's best interest.

As he took a few steps back from the group, he couldn't help but observe the men peering through the windows. It was a strange sight and had he been in his usual teasing mood he would have commented; Barret was plastered to Marlene's window like a sucker fish. He would occasionally glance to Tifa's window but he wouldn't move. As for Yuffie he'd only once or twice glanced at her window. His priorities were with his daughter.

Cloud as expected was stuck between being a leader and being Tifa's best childhood friend. He was hovering near her window but gazing constantly at the other two. Almost willing himself to split into three so he could check after them all at the same time. His face switching from relief to annoyance regularly as a result of his inability to split.

Cid was probably the most vocal of the lot, striding between the windows. He would curse and threaten one moment only to pray to Gaia the next In thanks. Although his language was just as colourful for both tasks. He'd pause more often at Tifa's and Yuffie's window but Reeve knew it was because one he saw as a pure soul and the other he saw like an annoying little daughter.

Vincent was probably being the calmest. As soon as he had reached the hospital wing he had looked to Reeve, and Reeve had dutifully told him who was where. Vincent had strolled between all three windows just the once, pausing to check monitor readings and visual conditions before finally reaching Yuffie's window where he stayed.

As much as Reeve knew neither person would admit it, Yuffie and Vincent were friends as well as mission partners. They were always paired together for their skills and so they had often been in similar situations where one was left watching hopelessly as the other healed. It was second nature for Vincent to stand there so Reeve made no move to question him instead his mind wondered to how he would tell them the news of the girls conditions.

"They have incurable mako poisoning." Reeve's nonchalant voice cut over Cid's vocal tirade like a megaphone and suddenly he felt the urge to slap himself. He hadn't meant to say it out loud but he had, and very loudly. He hadn't even had chance to breath before replies were thrown at him; he suddenly began to fear one of the other men were going to kill him by the end of the day.

"My baby, my little Marlene!" Barrett's voice was desperate and whining, almost resigned. Like Mako would curse his daughter to hell.

"Your fucking shitting me right? Some sick bastard is going to pay." Cid virtually growled as he spoke, sounding ready to kill the first thing that showed any hint of being responsible.

"Reeve, are you sure?" Cloud had the hollow self blaming tone to his voice but the tinge of hope was clear. Almost praying for Reeve to shout 'Kidding.'

"Impossible" Vincent just sounded so sure and so pissed at the same time. It was almost like he was torn between proving to Reeve why they couldn't have incurable mako poisoning and just blatantly ripping his voice box out for saying such things.

Thankfully Reeve could decipher all the reactions despite the fact they were slightly jumbled when spoke at the same time. He didn't trust himself to meet their eyes as he replied but his voice was steady and firm, showing even leaders could say things they didn't want too.

"Only Tifa and Yuffie have the poisoning. But it's not poisoning from a natural mako source, we can't treat it. We've already tried. Yuffie dose is highest, by far. They should be out for days considering…"

Reeve didn't have to look up to recognise the doors opening and slamming shut. Although he finally did just to see what was happening. Cloud had marched into Tifa's room followed closely by Cid. Both men had gently pulled up an eyelid each of the sleeping bar tender to observe the Mako tint to her eyes. Cid removed himself from Tifa and he dropped down into a nearby chair staring at her form with worry. Cloud grimaced and move away, swiftly backing out of the door and heading towards Yuffie. Apparently Tifa's dose had been too high for his liking so his reaction to Yuffie's dose would not be pleasant.

Reeve used the time it took Cloud to get to Yuffie's room to observe Barret. The man was huddled in a chair next to his daughters form, speaking to her it seemed. Although Reeve couldn't hear the words and he wouldn't intrude by lip reading. Instead he switched his eyes back to Yuffie's room just as Cloud entered it.

He couldn't be quite sure but he swore he heard Vincent growl when he pulled open Yuffie's eyes with one hand and gently with one Claw…

Vincent had followed his instincts the moment Reeve had said Mako Poising. He had spoke without thought, dismissing the possibility. The only type of mako poisoning that was incurable was things like the solider enhancements, Turk development and his own tormented body. He knew for a fact the people responsible for doing such things were long dead, some by his own hand.

But then Reeve had dashed his instincts on the floor, because the man didn't shout 'joke' instead he explained the dosage for the girls, and suddenly he and his comrades had moved without words. All checking on their respective worries.

It had been almost natural for Vincent to wait outside Yuffie's room, for he'd been in the same situation before after many missions. However it was entirely natural for him to check on Yuffie's dosage first. If she had the worse dose it made sense or at least that was his acknowledged reasoning after all monsters didn't have personal attachments.

With a deep breath Vincent stopped by Yuffie's bed, finally taking the time to properly look at her still form. As far as he could tell she was dressed in her coronation robes, which seemed to be some form of short red kimono embroidered with black patterns; patterns of leviathan and materia. A silver crown was threaded in the hair that dangled over her face and to him Yuffie suddenly looked very old and weary.

In an almost caring gesture he pulled the tangled Tiara lightly form her hair and placed it down on the table, smoothing her hair from her face and reaching out to her eyes. Vincent paused as he realised he would need to see both eyes. With some reluctance he carefully used the Claw to pry open the other eye lid. A growl slipping from his lips just as Cloud entered the room.

He held her eyes open just long enough for Cloud to walk over and see before removing his hands like they burned. Without moving his person he quickly switched his gaze to Cloud, staring down his leader.

"A dose that high should of killed her, months ago…You know that" Vincent spoke his words in a statement rather than a question but he was still greeted with a nod from Cloud, the blonde looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Tifa's does is much smaller, but only just below the lethal limit." The conversation was disturbed as the Ninja's hands began to twitch, clenching and unclenching. Like trying to wake up from a strong dream. Both men quickly moved so they were stood hovering over Yuffie's form staring down at her face. Watching for any signs of distress or negative reaction to the Mako dose.

To both their surprise they were greeted with a pair of silver glowing eyes opening slowly. Firstly staring up at them confusedly, before her gaze turned to curious. Yuffie yawned slightly and blinked once before staring back up at the two unmoving men. When she finally spoke her voice was lighting fast as always, even if it had matured over the years and lowered into a playful adult tone.

"You know It's nice to wake up to two wonderfully handsome faces and all but how the hell did you get into my house? And why the hell are you in Wutai?... Oh sorry guys but you missed the coronation you know, that was yesterday..."

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**_This was awful to write, I'm sure this is about the third or fourth version. That first scene I had perfectly in my head but somehow I couldn't figure out which perspective to write from so it went general. Which personally I think sucks. I also don't really like my take on the guys; at the moment they're all a bit general and impersonal because I'm trying to write them all at once and it doesn't seem to work. Ugh._

_The only bits of this chapter I like are Reeve's perspectives. I've never wrote Reeve before, and I haven't played DOC (past the training bit) so I'm going purely on Cait Sith and what little of Reeve we see elsewhere to judge his personality. It was fun writing him worrying but I cant wait to write him happier. Oh I also like the Yuffie bit, the scene with her waking and seeing them was stuck in my head for days so I had to use it._

_As for Red XII. Well I'll be honest, he was in the first draft but I somehow forgot him in the others. Don't worry though he and Cait Sith will be around next chapter. Anyway sorry about the delay and expect and update soon, the drama starts next chapter!_

_Reviewers are adored by the way!_


	4. Voice Of Reason

**Voice of Reason**

Her words echoed round his head like it was empty. They made no sense in any way he looked at them and they were so typically Yuffie that Vincent had a hard time believing she'd been missing at all. It wasn't until his ears caught the sound of Cloud rushing out of the room and yelling for Reeve that he even had enough sense to contemplate a reply.

"You were crowned over sixth months ago..." His words sounded automatic even to his own ears. He was just too awed to think logically. After all Yuffie was awake long before she should be and she had no sense of her missing months; even the usually static Vincent was confused by this. Nevertheless he found the worst part was his mind was more relived she still acted the same than focusing on figuring the mess of a situation out.

His thoughts lasted barely a moment and he caught himself getting ready for the verbal explosion that was about to follow. Unfortunately for Vincent's already addled mind he was greeted with twinkling giggles and his eyes widened slightly in shock. She was laughing at being missing? He buried his frown into the rim of his cloak and refused to say anything else. His silence being a sure sign to Yuffie someone was wrong, he would at least normally explain his jokes when she inevitably failed to grasp them.

"You're not joking are you Vince?" her voice sounded timid now, the playfulness buried under layers of worries and the giggles long forgotten. Vincent however only felt a slither of compassion, most of his emotion was pushed into anger; of course he wasn't joking! All the worry over the months boiled into a hot angry point and he found himself yanking Yuffie's hand from the bed and placing her arm in her line of sight. The yellowing horrid bruises now visible to her, that is assuming she couldn't feel them.

"You have been missing for six months Yuffie." His tone was short and sharp, anger hidden under velvet. He watched with some amount of self hate as Yuffie shivered at the tone before snatching her arm away from his grasp and closer to her face. He watched her mako silver eyes widen in contemplation before without warning she suddenly began undoing the belt of her dress.

Vincent had enough common sense to turn around as soon as she began to move but he couldn't help but hear the rustle of clothing, something which did not sit well with the inner voices of his mind. Vincent found himself torn between turning back around to look or to warn her the window was uncovered; Thankfully for his self preservation he did neither, besides Yuffie appeared to be on such a mission to examine her body he doubted she would listen. He waited for what felt like hours but must have only been a few moments before he could hear movement no more. A slight reluctance marred his steps as he turned around, waiting for Yuffie to scream stop because she wasn't covered.

However no shout greeted him as he finished his turn, in fact Yuffie was completely silent. Her eyes were sharply examining the length of her hair and although her dress was now un belted she was covered once more. It took a moment for Vincent to realise her eyes were not glowing brighter but were instead brimming with unshed tears. Before he could even move to speak she had sprung forward to the end of the bed, wrapping her arms around Vincent's middle, around the cloak and seeking comfort. Without hesitation he found himself placing a hand on the small of Yuffie's back and ignoring how he found himself suddenly cursing his lack of normal human interaction skills.

"I'm not…I'm…I'm wrong, Vincent! There's something wrong with me!" her words were harsh and angry but laden with silent sobs. And Vincent couldn't think of a damn thing to say 'You're possibly mako poisoned and therefore mutated' did not sound like the best reply mentally never mind verbally.

With a practised ease he kept silent, not moving except to breathe. He kept his human hand on the small of her back as Yuffie work out her aggressions, going one moment from hugging him to clenching her fist into his shirt out of anger. He was half tempted to brace for the punch that was sure to follow but instead Yuffie decided to calm down rapidly, her voice breaking the tears.

"Tell me what's happened…No get Reeve if I've really been gone for so long I need to contact the Pagoda." He realised as she spoke that she sounded by no means less angry but perhaps decided. In fact Vincent was so caught up on this rapid change that he hadn't realised he'd vocalised his disapproval of her decisions until he heard his own voice echo off the walls.

"You should worry about your own health, empress Kisaragi." His tone was as sharp as before and the word Empress was almost used like an insult.

Yuffie quite rightly shoved away from him in response, quite harshly in fact and Vincent felt his stomach bruising from where she pushed. It was far too strong of a move for her even at the top of her game and Vincent was about to tell her to be careful throwing her mako weight around when Reeve cautiously stepped through the door; the expression on his face an unreadable blank.

"Hello Yuffie. Cloud said you were awake. How are you feeling?" Reeve's tone was unusually cautious and Vincent realised Reeve had no idea how to help Yuffie either, despite all his Shinra related past.

* * *

There was something wrong with her and she hadn't even noticed, her mind stuck on the high of being coroneted the day before. Well supposedly months before. Yuffie couldn't comprehend how she'd over looked the obvious wrongness of her body, it felt foreign, unsure, new. Nothing like her normal bouncy self. How had it taken Vincent's harsh words to make her notice? Shouldn't she have known before?

She soon found angry hot tears burning in her eyes and she felt the entire wrongness of her body seep through her mind. Without thinking about it she pounced on the newly turned round Vincent and threw her arms around his middle, finding comfort in someone who'd always been static and unchanging. A familiar stillness is this new swirling world. She vented her emotions virtually silently as her arms clung round Vincent, her sobs barely making a sound. Only the rustle of clothing alerted Yuffie to the fact she was angrily clenching her fists, and each time she would forcefully return herself to hugging only to find her fists automatically clenching once more, she wouldn't allow herself to punch him though, no matter how righteous her anger it was Vincent's fault…

With a small hiccup she finally turned her forceful hug into a light one. Setting her mind easily to a new task, she was still Yuffie and she was still act like Yuffie. Which meant now was not the time for self pity, she would pick up the pieces as always and move on with a determination that was damn scary when attached to a thief. "Tell me what's happened…No get Reeve if I've really been gone for so long I need to contact the Pagoda." It was a simple decision to her; she was older and wiser now, besides her health would regenerate, well she hoped, but her country would not if left to fall into disrepair.

"You should worry about your own health, empress Kisaragi." The tone of Vincent's reply caught Yuffie completely off guard and without warning her previous anger welled back into her chest. She didn't bother to dignify his words with a response so instead she fisted her hands and shoved sharply away from his form, hoping she left a bruise at the very least; the bloody asshole. Her temper was not improved by Reeve's entrance or his almost hopeless words.

In a move characteristically Yuffie she folded her arms and levelled a glare at both men. "How do you think I'm feeling, Tuseti? I wake up to Mr. Let's-be-an-giant-fucking-asshole over there telling me non so politely I've lost six months of my life and then you follow it up with a healthy dose of your fucking doomed." Despite insulting Vincent with her words and clearly gesturing to him it was obvious Reeve was also getting the brunt of her anger.

"Oh and whilst we're asking stupid questions why hasn't anyone gotten me a line to the Pagoda? Missing Empress here and I quite liked my country in one piece!" her tone was no less harsh and her hands were gesturing wildly as she spoke, despite the wince movement sometimes brought to her eyes.

Had she been paying attention she might of noticed Reeve's reactionary gesture to Vincent, telling him to back off before the yelling got worse but she wasn't paying attention and instead she was only drawn out of her anger by Reeve speaking. His tone soft despite her annoyance. "Empress, your cousin has been running the country in your stead. Wutai is fine, that I can promise…Yuffie being fine on the other hand I cannot promise. Vincent was right you have been gone for 6 months now; you, Tifa and Marlene have been gone, missing..."

He'd phrased his words in a manner meant to hit home and Yuffie had vaguely noted for the second time in the past hour someone had used Empress as an insult before the rest of the words sunk in. Her pout turned into a worried frown and with no words she turned in the bed and swung her legs over the side facing Reeve, attempting without thought to stand. The attempt landed her quite painfully on the floor as her wobbling legs gave in from disuse. Yuffie yelped and winced before she set her glare at the floor, then her legs as if the limbs had betrayed her.

She was about to sacrifice her dignity, what little was left, and ask for help when a black gloved hand pushed into her vision. Yuffie took Vincent's hand without comment and with very little force in her grip; her mind felt too drained with confusion and worry to be angry at him now. In fact her thoughts were currently flittering around and bouncing harshly off the insides of her skull. Forcing some clarity into her mind Yuffie set her jaw into a firm line as Vincent softly pulled her to her feet, his clawed hand resting lightly on her back in case she was to fall again, although with some effort she remained standing this time.

"I want to see Teefs …This was all probably my fault anyway right? Typical Yuffs getting into trouble…" her tone was painfully forced, the sunshine usually there now clearly false as Yuffie attempted to lighten the situation with sarcasm; her anger having burnt out. She was greeted with no response as the men exchanged a glace, silently deciding what to do. It was Vincent however her broke the news this time.

"Tifa is, unconscious. As you should be. I do not think it would be wise for you to see her. Perhaps you should be treated first?"

The unmistakable glare and narrowed eyes he received for his trouble was nearly enough to cause Vincent to flinch, but the man was an Ex Turk and as volatile as the younger girl could be he knew she would never truly harm her friends. Besides Vincent didn't do fear, it wasn't something that was allowed to be associated with him. Worry from his comrades however was more than acceptable.

"Treated for what exactly? I feel a little odd sure and I'm a tab bruised but I'm sure it's nothing a cure and some food wouldn't fix. Heck I can see my own ribs after all! I haven't got anything serious enough to stop me from seeing my sick friends…" The incessant babbling of her voice stopped and reality once again reared its ugly head in her face. "Wait…Hang on, you must have another lovely piece of news to gift to me? Please Gentlemen, go head." Apparently anger was a good enough emotion to put her thoughts into some semblance of order. Enough to let Yuffie lace out sarcastic and venomous words, her temper showing its rarer vicious side in tone.

It was times like these Reeve was forced to remember she ruled a country now and was no longer the 16 year old ninja thief he was used to, yes she was just a older wiser version but still damn ass scary when she used the "I am a leader and you will do as your told" voice. He coughed lightly to hide his discomfort and bring his diplomatic side to the forefront of his mind, deciding being blunt was likely to save his man hood.

"Alright then… You can't see Tifa because you have high level Mako poisoning, you should be dead Yuffie and we have no idea what's keeping you alive and so we'd rather not push your luck." His voice was calm, blunt and made to hit home and that it did.

Yuffie's legs gave away once more, almost immediately after his words sunk in. Her mind unable to keep her focus on her jelly limbs as well as that bit of fatal information. If it hadn't been for Vincent's quick reflexes, grabbing her body and sinking to the floor with her, she probably would have hit her head on the tiles and ended up out cold. Instead she ended up knelt on the floor, body leaning flush against Vincent's also kneeling form as he cradled her head to his chest, his arms having instinctively ended up there after their fall/slide. It wasn't intended at all but the pair almost resembled some sort of grieving family, and Reeve would later that day reflect that 'Grieving' wasn't a far wrong assumption…

"Well holy fucking Leviathan." Her voice was muffled by Vincent's chest but her tone was something both men were familiar with. It was pure shock, something so missed and familiar it almost made Reeve chuckle despite the serious situation. Instead he merely squashed a grin, gesturing for Vincent to pick Yuffie up, giving the girl no verbal warning of what to come so hopefully squashing her protests before it even happened.

"Yuffie I'd like to put you in a Healing Tank, just one with a basic cure formula so we can scan your body at the same time. " Reeve's tone was as set as stone and it was clear she wasn't getting an option; as Yuffie made to stand with a sigh of agreement she felt one cold and one warm arm sweep under the back of her legs. Lifting her form from the kneeling position and into being carried by the once Kneeling figure behind her.

"You understand that If I didn't have Jell-O limbs right now I would kick your ass?" she couldn't help a small ironic laugh as Vincent began to follow Reeve out of the door, her tone slightly more playful than anything else she'd said since awakening. It seemed brushing things under the rug was something Yuffie was well versed in…Vincent however rather than dignify her words and her attitude with a response, simply just nodded his head and continued to walk.

* * *

"Alright Vincent just put her down in the centre of the Pad and I'll seal the outer tube. Now remember to put on the breathing mask Yuffie." Reeve was trying hard to sound Casual, the conversation from Yuffie's room to the Healing tanks had been light but fleeting. Darting around the metaphorical elephant that was following the three down the hallway.

After the basics of everyone else being fine had been established the conversation had run dry and the three had been left to their own personal worries. Worries only increased when Yuffie unsteadily stood on top of the healing tubes base, her feet right in the centre of the pad. She smiled lightly and since no one had told her otherwise she was still assuming that both herself and Tifa had natural mako poisoning, the curable kind. Even leading herself to hope for the best and assume she'd fallen into a Wutai Mako pool and dragged Tifa with her by accident. Wutai already had cures for all their natural pools after all.

She winked at Vincent as he passed her the breathing mask, attaching it too her mouth silently and praying the tube closed fast before she fell over again from unused limbs. For the first time since he got here Vincent left the immediate two feet distance from Yuffie's figure and stood close to the edge of the pad, watching in silence as the tube began to descend from the healing tanks top, effectively starting to seal Yuffie inside. Everyone's thoughts we're clearly elsewhere and it wasn't until the tell tale 'Click' of the tube locking into place, fully closed, that anyone felt the need to pay attention.

Reeve now back in the real world entered the combination on the control pad for a healing fluid to fill the tank; the fluid that would eventually surround Yuffie and be used to scan the extent of her damage. He gave the now sealed in woman a thumbs up for warning as the vaguely green water like substance began to trickle into the tube; barely even a centimetre thick right now.

Vincent's attention was firmly on the base of the pad, well the little hole that let the fluid trickle in precisely, he was watching it with a sense of old nostalgia. He'd spent a lot of time in healing tanks after all, sometimes hoping he could escape down that little drain and other times hoping it would hurry the hell up so he could heal and leave. He'd never liked the Tanks since he was subject to Hojo using them against him and right now he liked them even less. The sense of forbidding since he'd placed Yuffie on the pad was only continuing to grow. With what suddenly appeared to be good reason…

The moment the fluid got to about an inch thick Yuffie felt something in her mind stir, a painful flash of memory. Just a flash of her form hitting the ground tubes being pulled from her body in a throbbing blur. Everything was a gray shapes and soundless but she knew the thought panicked her immensely, down to her bones and enough for her heart to try and pound out of her chest; an annoying almost humming bird beeping alerting the men to the same fact. Yuffie tried to take deep breaths and calm down, pushing the image out of her mind but as the cold fluid began to crawl up her ankles all her effort was put to waste. With little warning she dropped down to her knees pulling at the tube her breathing mask was attached to whilst taking large gasping breaths. Her heartbeat now practically humming. She was clearly having a breakdown of sorts, a panic attack, and several blurry gray images flashed through her mind casing her to lash about with everyone single one that assaulted her.

On the outside the display was most worrying, Vincent had dashed to the side of the tube the moment she fell to her knees. Assuming she still felt weak from before however when she began to attack her breathing tube and thrash about her knew something else was wrong, it was about this point that her realised the constant humming noise he'd tuned out earlier was in fact the machine registering Yuffie's heartbeat. With the realisation that his friend was panicking Vincent did what he was best at; with a scary glare plastered on his face her turned from the tube momentarily to fix Reeve with a look of absolute severity.

"Open the Tube now Reeve."

"I'm trying, the machines on Auto! Distract her! She'll drown if she pulls that loose and I don't get it open in time."

With the smallest of nods Vincent turned back to the healing tube watching as the distraught girl thrashed in the now knee deep fluid. Unsure of how to grab her attention Vincent tapped on the surface knowing the sound would echo loudly and hoping it would draw her attention to the outside world. It didn't work of course the only reaction being Yuffie's heartbeat noticeably pausing before beating as wildly as before. However it seemed that moment of clarity gave her all the cognitive thought she needed as she soon pulled the mask over her head realising it wasn't in fact grafted to her skin.

The reaction was not what Vincent was after and noticing the fluid level rising dangerously over her chest and towards her now uncovered mouth he did the only sensible thing there was to do, after all she didn't have enough spare air in there to float above the fluid and breathe for another few seconds.

"Time's up Reeve." Vincent swung his gauntleted arm back and smashed it fruitlessly against the glass, with a small growl he repeated the gesture flawlessly a tiny spider crack appearing a second time before the whole tube splintered and smashed the third. He barely registered the shredded glass floating about in the now everywhere green liquid but what he did register was Yuffie sinking to her knees once more, free from the buoyancy of the fluid, and crying something terrible. Great rolling tears and hiccupping sobs as she clawed at her arms and anywhere else she could reach.

"Yuffie." He was tentative to approach, knowing attacks like these were hard to break through even when the danger passed. However she began to move around a bit more furiously and risked impaling herself on the bigger chunks of glass tube left about Vincent ended up touching her small figure, holding her shoulders still as he could without being oppressing.

The reaction was instantaneous and Reeve barely had a chance to recover from the shocked of the smashed tube before he found himself hiding behind the console and a piece of glass wedged in the wall were his head used to be. Vincent however was landed promptly on his ass as the smaller, feral Yuffie shoved hard and flung everything within her reach away from here, glass, goo, breathing tube and Vincent included. Her eyes were pure silver, the pupil missing and her expression one of barely concealed bloodlust. She didn't speak but growled, a low brutal sound that shook from her chest before her whole frame seemed to vibrate, like her bones were trying to get free from her skin.

Vincent only had to take one look at her form to decided the best course of action. Before anything else could happen, and with a great deal of severity, he smashed the base of Cerberus into the side of her skull heavily. Effectively knocking Yuffie out cold in one move and stilling her tremors almost simultaneously. As her small form crumpled into a heap on the base of the stasis chamber he found himself tilting Yuffie's head up so she didn't inhale the dregs of goo lingering about before checking the damage his attack had caused to her head. The already purple bump was beginning to colour spreading through the healing process in no time what so ever. He wagered she'd be awake in minutes and he really didn't want her waking up anywhere near the stasis pad.

With a sigh Vincent looked towards the recently recovered from shock Reeve before gesturing to Yuffie's prone form.

"We need to move her, before she sees the Stasis Chamber again." His tone was emotionless despite the small margin of guilt in his eyes for hitting her so hard. "She is not right Reeve but this test will only make the situation worse."

"Oh um yea of course, I'll get someone to clean this mess and you should take her back to the room. We'll have to consider other forms of diagnostics I think…" his tone was light and leader like but it was clear Reeve was at a loss, even he hadn't expected things to go so overwhelmingly badly…

**

* * *

**

**Au****thors Notes:**  
_Okay so I vanished off the face of the planet but truly I couldn't think of where I was going with this, I lost my planning file and I sort of stumbled about in the dark with continuing. I've made my mind up a little and I apologise for the disjointed chapter (it's been wrote in so many tiny parts over so long the writing style doesn't match very well) but rather than spend ages tearing it apart and trying very hard not to write the same thing again I offer you chapter 3 as it is and promise to get the next one out much sooner._

_Sorry for the wait, those who were waiting and if you here on a first visit please take a look and review with helpful suggestions and criticisms. Oh and please no pointless rants, I'd rather constructive comments or none at all. Thanks guys!_

_P.s. Once again not Beta-d I have no beta so try the best to do it myself! Oh and add usual disclaimers here!_


End file.
